


Grays Anatomy

by captain_americas_thighs



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 07:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2764019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_americas_thighs/pseuds/captain_americas_thighs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Lucy and Gray are together prior to the events of this really short, confusing, badly written flashfic. hence why she's all depressed and crazy and stuff.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Grays Anatomy

**Author's Note:**

> Lucy and Gray are together prior to the events of this really short, confusing, badly written flashfic. hence why she's all depressed and crazy and stuff.

It’s been 140 nights since Lucy had discovered the letter, wrapped in thick, expensive blue paper, and written in smooth, delicate calligraphy that could only have come from the pen of an ice mage. His message was articulate, telling her exactly why he was leaving, and making it clear that it was in no way her fault, that there was nothing she could have done. It was his choice and no one should come after him. It seemed so very fitting with his personality, for him not to draw anything out, to say exactly what needed to be said and nothing more, and that fact made her smile sometimes, on a good day. That being said, on bad days she often wished that he could have extended the letter just a little, so she would have more of him to hold onto. Most days were bad days.   
She often thinks that it might have been better if he had just told her face to face, quick and simple, instead of leaving a letter. Because having written word is not like wine or art, where it gets better with age. Instead, she finds herself paralyzed every time she forces herself to read it, and it's like she's receiving the bad news all over again.   
In the end though, it is that said letter that finally breaks her, that after so long, makes her realize that she can't live without him any longer. So, on the 141st morning, she says goodbye to her two closest friends on the outskirts of Magnolia. Erza actually cries, and it takes Lucy off guard, as she has never seen the domineering S class Mage look so heartbroken, but it's something that needs to happen, so the best that she can do to comfort her is promise to bring back their beloved teammate, and then be on her way.   
Lucy honestly doesn't know when she will be returning home though. It's been months since he left, and she has no leads that might tell her of his location. He could be anywhere in Earthland, constantly moving.   
She knows that it will take a miracle to find him again, but miracles are an often occurrence in Fairy Tail, as proven by their persistent stamina through the hardships that they have been presented with. And it's that fact that keeps her looking forward as she embarks on her peregrination, feeling a little more at ease for the first time in months, because she knows that no matter how long it takes her, she is going to find him.  
Going to find Gray.


End file.
